Chances Are
by xoxTheFlamexox
Summary: This story follows our favourite characters plus my OC named Kelsalieah aka Kelsie Swan. She is fun, fiesty, and sarcastic. I own nothing just my OC's Vampire Diaries and Twilight are owned by their respective owners, enjoy ! P.S. Chances Are is a song by Robert Downey Junior and Vonda Shepard, check it out, that's where I got some inspiration for this story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Monday September 7th 2009**

I awake yawning looking at my alarm clock. It reads 6:30 a.m. I groan hitting snooze. I roll over pulling my blankets up over my head.

"Kelsey, are you awake?!" my father barks up the staires. "It's time to get up!"

"Yes, Dad," I call back, yawning loudly. I reluctantly roll out of the warm and comfort of my bed. I slip my bare feet into my purple Ugg slippers.

"Coffee is in the pot, grumpy pants," my dad remarks. I look towards my bed contemplating jumping back in and sleeping for the next two years of high school. Instead I strip down and pad into my bathroom to hop into the shower.

After my shower, I change into purple boy-shorts and a white bra, I walk by the window and I hear a squack. I turn to see a big black crow, seeming like it is inspecting me with its beady, black eyes. I shoo it away closing the window and curtains. I hear it squawk as it flies away. I switch on my music, Crazy Bitch by BuckCherry blasts.

**Outfit: cgi/set?id=57894245**

"Got everything?" my father looks up from the paper.

"Yup," I pour a cup of coffee, and I take a bagel from the bag, spreading strawberry cream cheese on it and eat. I stand in front of my dad. "Dad, your tie, it's a disaster," I look at his red and white striped tie. "It looks like you're being strangled by a candy cane."

"Hey, you bought me this a couple of Christmases ago," he looks down at his tie.

"Exactly, it was for Christmas," I laugh holding out my hand. He takes off his tie handing it to me. I throw it in the garbage. "Why don't you try the grey tie?"

"Thanks darling, you keep me young," he ruffles my hair going upstairs. I sigh playfully annoyed as I fix my hair again. He comes back down after I finish my breakfast. "Are you sure you have everything? Do you need a ride? Do you need some money for lunch?" he goes to open his wallet.

"No Dad, I'm fine," I wave it away.

His beeper goes off, he finishes his coffee. "There's my cue to go."

"Oh Dad, your tie," I stop him. I fix his lopsided tie and fix it so it's proper.

"Your mother used to fix my tie all the time," he coughs. "You look so much like her." he kisses my forehead. "Dinner at the Grill?"

"Sure Daddy, have a good day at work." I look away uncomfortable, a pang of sadness tugging my heart. I brush it off assuming the smile on my face.

He leaves. I go upstaires to brush my teeth and finish my makeup before calling Tyler Lockwood.

"Miss Kelsey, how may I help you this fine September morning?" Tyler answers his phone using an overly bad British accent.

"I need a ride, my car, it's in the shop," I roll my eyes, smiling softly. "And b-t- dubs, you suck doing an accent."

"Get into another fender bender? And hey! I've been practicing. I'll be there in five."

"Thanks Ty, I owe you!" I hang up.

Tyler arrives 10 minutes later. I sit in the passenger side. "Your late," I tease him pouting.

"Aww, poor baby," he sticks his tongue out. I stick my tongue out as well in response. "Oh very mature."

"Can we get to school now, we're already late," I put on my seat belt

"Yes princess," Tyler says sarcastically.

"I'm so glad you finally noticed," I punch his shoulder lightly.

We are driving when a crow swoops in front of the car. Tyler abruptly stops the car. "What the fuck was that?"

"Just a crow I think," I look out the windshield, pretty sure it was the same crow from this morning due to its size. Tyler resumes driving. We arrive at the school.

"I'll see you in class Ty," I kiss his cheek quickly, getting out of the car grabbing my bag. I walk over to Caroline.

"KELSEY!" Caroline squeals.

"CAROLINE!" I turn around squealing back and we hug each other.

"So I seen you get out of Tyler's car, is there something you want to tell me?" she raises her eyebrow suggestively.

"We're just friends, Care," I inform her looking around. "Is Elena here yet?"

I spot my cousin who is pulling into the school parking lot. I see Jeremy get out of the passenger side quickly storming off.

I look off towards where he's headed, before I can go to walk over to him, Caroline grabs my wrist. "Look there's Bonnie!"

I turn to see Bonnie who is walking towards us.

"Hey B!" Caroline and I hug Bonnie in l a group hug.

"Hey guys," Bonnie hugs us back. We all pull away.

Elena walks up to us. I hug my cousin. "Hey cous."

"Hey," she says.

"I got to run and talk to Coach Tanner about cheerleading, love you," Caroline blows us kisses before leaving.

"Ready to start Junior year?" Bonnie smiles.

"Totally it's going to be great, life changing," I nudge Elena. "Right Lena?"

Elena doesn't respond, I follow her gaze to a boy about 17 getting out of an expensive looking car. He has rich brown hair and a muscular build. Black ray bans cover his eyes.

"Damn," I say under my breath. "Look at hot stuff over there."

"He does have a hot back," Bonnie nudges me. I nudge Elena.

The bell rings, and he walks non-chalant past everyone who is gaping at him as he passes by and into our school.

"Shall we?" I link arms with Bonnie and Elena who are on either side of me.

After cheerleading, I arrive at the Grill walking in, and getting a table. I sit at the table ordering root-beer, I look at my watch.

"Typical," I roll my eyes. I am about to look at the door when I catch the eye of a sky blue eyed man with messy black hair. He nods at me for me to join him. I nod my head at him to join me. He smirks at me turning around taking a sip from his drink.

My phone beeps. I answer it.

"Dad where are you? We're supposed to have dinner like we always do."

"Kels, I'm sorry sweetie, I have a bunch of patients today, and I'll be working late tonight."

"It's okay," I slump back down dejectedly. "I love you too Dad, bye." I get up and walk to the bar.

"Rough day?" a smooth voice says. I turn to the see the handsome stranger.

"You can say that," I smile wryly. To the bartender I order, "Mimosa please."

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" he grins slyly.

"What are you? The fun police?" I retort, taking a sip of my drink.

"I'm the captain of fun," he winks at me. "As a matter of fact let me take you out so I can show you."

"Sorry, I don't go out with guys whom I don't know their names, that's Vicki Donovan's job," I finish my drink.

"The names Damon," he extends his hand.

"Kelsalieah Swan, but you can call me Kelsie," I shake his hand. I notice his ring. "Interesting ring, my father owns one just like it."

"Here I thought I had the only one," Damon's hand lingers on mine slightly. "Beautiful name by the way."

"Well I should get going, nice meeting you Damon," I stumble off the stool. He steadies me with his arms. "I'm a klutz."

"No worries," he looks down at me. I stand up.

"Well see you," I say awkwardly.

"How about that date?" he holds my waist gently.

"There's a party in the woods tomorrow night, I'll be there if you want to show up, we can hang out, I guess." I pat his chest. "See you around Damon."

I leave the Grill, feeling Damon's eyes on my back.

**Tuesday September 8th 2009**

**Outfit: cgi/set?id=57893336**

I grab my phone walking downstairs. I scribble a note for my father before leaving and going to the party with Caroline.

At the party I am instantly given a red cup of beer. I take it and I sip it. I make a face.

"Ew," I frown. "It tastes cheap."

Caroline laughs. "Well some kids did bring their own."

"Caroline!" someone calls.

She walks off. I walk towards the gazebo that is just past the bridge.

"Hey," a voice says beside me. I almost shriek.

"Shit! Damon! You scared me," I put my hand to my heart for emphasis. I turn to him. "You actually showed up."

"Sorry Princess," he smirks his blue eyes sparkling. "Just keeping you on your guard."

"How'd you know I was here?" I sit on the rail. "Wait are you stalking me?"

"No," he chuckles. "I was just going for a walk through these woods."

"In the woods? At night? You do realize that a couple was attacked by an animal a few days ago. Not to mention walking through the woods makes you sound like a brooding loner, just saying. No offense." I raise my hands smiling innocently.

"No I didn't, thanks for the warning. I guess someone would miss my good looking face and obvious charm," he chuckles. "But I am far from being a brooding loner."

"Well aren't you narcissistic? And besides you wish." I raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you here? Won't your friends be worried about you?" He steps closer to me.

"Should they be?" I challenge him, rubbing my arms, hiding my growing nervousness.

"Well what if I was a bad guy? A serial killer?" he stands in front of me, just a little space between us.

"Well you haven't killed me yet, so..." I raise my chin indignately, hiding the shiver up my spine. I hold my breath waiting for him to brush his lips against mine.

"True enough." he smiles leaning back on the rail beside me.

I get down from the ledge, letting go of my breath, forcing my voice not to sound shaky from the nervousness and my heart beating so loudly I was sure Damon could hear it. "Coming?"

"Why not?" he looks at me amused.

"You know, you are very creepy, just lurking about." I remark nudging him as we walk side by side. "Why'd you come to sleepy Mystic Falls anyways?"

"I used to live here, after all the Salvatore's are one of the Founding Families."

"Wait? Salvatore? Stefan has a brother?" I nod over to Stefan.

He scowls briefly at Stefan. A second later he smiles charmingly, I was sure I imagined it. "He doesn't like to brag."

"And that's what brings us back to the narcism thing."

"Listen, I'm going to go, can I have your number? I may need someone to show me around Mystic Falls," he winks.

"Anything to stalk me right?" I enter my number into his phone.

"Now who's the one who's narcissist?"

"Shut up." I grin looking into his sky blue eyes.

"I'll see you around Kelsie," he walks away.

A pair of arms encircle my waist. "Who was that?" I turn to see a grinning Tyler.

"Hey Ty," I pull myself out of his arms. "That was uh, this new guy in town, Damon Salvatore."

"Oh, there's two of them," he rolls his eyes sounding jealous. "Enjoying the party?"

"Wait, are you jealous?" I bite my lip grinning. "Tyler Lockwood, jealous." I look at him incredulous.

"Am not," he looks away. "You should dance with me."

"Not really in the mood to dance," I groan as he pulls me on the makeshift dance floor. He puts his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck and we dance. Tyler and I laugh as he twirls me. He pulls me close to slow dance, he stops and glares over my shoulder.

"What is he doing here?"

I look over my shoulder, to see my cousin Jeremy with Vicki Donovan. The muscles in Tyler's jaw tense. I frown disappointed in Jeremy's choice of date.

"Don't worry about it Ty," I hold his arm, trying to coax him to keep dancing and to keep him from causing a scene.

He shrugs away from me and he storms over towards Jeremy. I follow close behind.

"What're you doing huh!" Tyler shoves Jeremy. Jeremy glares back at Tyler. I move towards Jer.

"Vicki is allowed to hang out with whoever she wants man," Jeremy shoves Tyler back. Tyler sucker punches Jeremy.

"Tyler!" I shove his chest glaring at him before going to help up Jeremy. "Come on."

Jeremy shrugs my hand off his shoulder walking ahead of me. I follow before Elena stops me looking bewildered.

"What was that?" she looks towards Jeremy's retreating back.

"Jeremy brought Vicki Donovan to the party."

"First drugs, then Vicki Donovan," Elena sighs. "I don't know what to do anymore.

"He's doing drugs?" I widen my eyes. "For how long?"

"Since the accident."

"Are you doing okay?" I look at her concerned.

"I've been better," she looks over my shoulder. I turn to see Stefan Salvatore over by the drinks talking to Caroline. He smiles at Elena. Elena smiles back looking down.

"Go talk to him," I push her in Stefan's direction. "I'm here to talk Elena, whenever you need it."

"Thanks," she hugs me, flashing a smile, which I haven't seen in a while. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I go and dance with a few of my friends. After the party Caroline is completely drunk. "Come on, drunkie. We'll get some coffee before I take you home."

"Whatever you say Captain sober," she slurs. I help her into the passenger side of her car. I climb into the front seat

At the Grill I get a table for the two of us.

"Are you sober yet?" I ask her after she drinks two cups of coffee. I sip my root beer.

"No," she groans. "Why didn't he go for me? How come the guys that I want never want me?"

"Caroline-" I try to say something. I listen patiently as she continues.

"I'm inappropriate, say the wrong things, and Elena says the right thing." I shift uncomfortably. Caroline continues, she sounds like she's on the verge of tears. "She doesn't even try and he just picks her. Everyone picks her for everything. And I try so hard, and I'm never the one."

"Caroline, it's not a competition," I smile softly trying to find the right words.

"Yes it is." she says curtly. "You know what? I think I'm sober now, take me home?"

"Sure, I'll just go pay for the drinks." I smile at her before going up to the till.

"Thanks Bernie," I take the receipt from him.

"Your welcome."

I turn to see Caroline smiling coyly at someone. I follow her line of site to see Damon matching her coy smile. Pretending not to have seen Damon, I walk up to Caroline. "Ready?"

"Yup," she grins.

I drop Caroline off, I get out of the car. She goes inside. I walk down her driveway. I sigh realizing my phone is dead. I walk down the street towards my house which is two streets away.

"Need a ride?" Damon rolls down his window.

"My dad told me not to get into cars with strangers."

"Good thing I'm not a stranger then, come on, it's late."

"Fine," I climb into the passenger seat. "Nice car."

"Thanks," Damon turns the heater on. "You seemed cold."

"A bit," I admit to him. "I forgot my jacket."

"Here," he shrugs off his, he hands it to me.

"Thanks," I slip my arms into it. He looks surprised. "I mean it. Thank you."

"Your very welcome," he pulls up to my house.

"How'd you know where I live?"

"I walked by here earlier today and I overheard the workers talking about who lived here," he looks over at me. I go to take off the jacket, he stops me. "No, it looks good on you. Keep it, I'll come get it later."

I open the car door. "Thank you for the ride, I guess this is goodnight."

"What no goodnight kiss?" Damon winks at me slyly.

"Nope," I wink at him. "Goodnight Damon." I get out, I close the door walking up to my door. Once inside I close the door leaning against it. I smile thinking about Damon. I walk up to my bedroom. I quickly change into my red pajama shorts and black racerback tank top. I hang Damon's coat on my bed post. I kiss my K pendant.

"Goodnight Mom," I whisper towards heaven. I turn off the lamp on my black nightstand. I nestle down into the pillows and promptly fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**September 9th 2009 Wednesday.**

**Outfit: cgi/set?id=57990415**

I am standing with Caroline when I see Tyler and Jeremy shoving each other. I run over to them.

"Time out!" I stand between Tyler and Jeremy, I face Tyler. "What is the matter with you."

"He came up to me," Tyler looks a me.

"If you hurt Vicki one more time, I swear I'll kill you." Jeremy threatens Tyler.

"Jeremy!" I watch bewildered as Jeremy stalks away.

"Sounds like a death threat," Tyler smirks. I glare at him, causing Tyler's smirk to fade. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry."

I fold my arms across my chest.

"Can you guys give me a minute?" Tyler asks his posse. They walk off.

"Something you want to talk to me about?" I raise my eyebrow.

"I wanted to ask you if I can take you out to the Candlelight Celebration."

"What about Vicki?"

"I want to go out with you," he smiles. "Come on."

"Pick me up at seven, and you better be on time," I bite my lip.

"I will, see you at seven."

"Bye." I walk away.

"So what'd you and Tyler talk about?" Caroline's eyes shine mischievously.

"Oh nothing," I struggle to hide my grin. "Just that he asked me out."

"What'd you say?" she grips my arms.

"I said pick me up at seven."

We both grid widely. "O-M-G!" we scream together.

"Well I got to go, call me later?"

"Of course."

I walk over to my Jeep. Jeremy is leaning against it.

"Hey Jer."

"Hey Kels."

"Where's Elena?" I ask him.

"She's hanging out with that Stefan guy."

"Oh, so you need a ride?"

"Yeah," he looks at me wryly.

"Come on then," I climb into the drivers side and Jeremy climbs into the other side.

"How are you?" I turn on the radio as I back out of the school parking lot.

"I'm okay, I'm sorry for storming away from you."

"I understand. Hey, wanna go get coffee before going to visit Vicki?"

"Ok."

Jeremy and I walk up to the receptionists desk.

"Hi, we're here to see Vicki Donovan."

"Sure, she's in room 521."

"Thank you," we tell the receptionist. I carry the coffee as Jeremy carries a Teddy bear.

"You really care for her don't you?"

"I do, Elena, she doesn't get it. No one does, I got to know her," Jeremy blushes. "Don't tell Elena, but Vicki and I hooked up over the summer."

I widen my eyes. "You did?" He nods. "Jeremy! You're supposed to be my baby cousin!" I nudge his arm. We enter the hospital room. I see Vicki sleeping, looking frail. "Jer, I'm going to head out, tell her get better for me."

"I will, thanks Kel," he hugs me.

I leave the room walking down the hall. I head into my fathers office. "I brought coffee."

"Hey sweet heart," my dad look up from his paperwork. "Thanks Hun."

"Working late?" I ask him.

"Yes unfortunately, now what brings you to the hospital?"

"I dropped Jeremy off to visit Vicki, and I wanted to tell you that I'm going out with Tyler tonight."

"Tyler Lockwood?" my father looks over his glasses.

"Yes." I scoot nervously.

"Well, be home by 1," he leans back. "I must say it isn't a surprise."

"What do you mean?"

"You two were inseparable as kids, and you are friends. You have my blessing, go and have fun."

"Thanks Dad," I kiss his cheek. "Bye, love you."

I leave the hospital and I see Damon leaning against my Jeep.

"Nice wheels," he compliments as I walk up to my jeep.

"Thanks, what're you doing here?"

"Oh I was in the neighborhood," he looks around non-chalantly. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting a friend in the hospital," I shrug.

"Since I'm already here, how about you show me around town?"

"I can't I have plans tonight, I'm sorry Damon, maybe another time?"

"Alright," he avoids my eyes.

"Well I have your jacket still, if you want to swing by and pick it up?"

"Maybe another time," Damon smirks before walking off. I scoff staring at his back getting into my vehicle and driving off.

At home, I check out my reflection in the mirror. The clock reads 6:45.

**Outfit**: ** cgi/set?id=57990800**

I hear a car horn. I walk down to Tyler's car. He opens the door for me.

"Hey," Tyler and I kiss each others cheeks. "You look great."

"Thanks so do you."

We drive to the Grill. Tyler puts his hand on the small of my back as we walk in. We grab a table.

"I'm glad we finally get to do this." Tyler squeezes my hand.

"Me too," I return the squeeze.

"Ready to order?" a waiter asks us.

"Bacon cheeseburger and fries, and for the lady, she'll have the BLT," Tyler glances at me to confirm. I nod. "And two root beers."

"Wanna go play some pool while we wait? It's been a long time since I last beat you."

"Hey it was beginners luck! I'm going to win this time."

"Your on!" I walk ahead of him to the pool table, I grab a cue and I watch as Tyler sets up the balls.

I take the first shot sending the balls scattering.

"Watch how the pro does it." Tyler remarks playfully.

Tyler shoots the cue ball and one of the striped balls lands into the corner pocket.

"Impressive," I hip bump him out of the way. I bend over and I shoot the ball. The two solid balls fall into the pocket.

"Not bad Miss Kelsie," he kisses my cheek. "But watch." He bend over to take a shot when he looks up. I look to see Jeremy and Vicki talking. "Let's say hi."

I follow him and we walk up to Jeremy and Vicki.

"Hey Vick, how are you doing?" Tyler asks her gently.

"Like you care," she glares at me and him before walking away. Jeremy chuckles.

"What're you looking at Gilbert?" Tyler snaps at Jeremy.

"Nothin," Jeremy walks away.

"Come on Ty, foods ready." I take Tyler's hand leading him to the table.

After eating, Caroline, Matt, Elena, and Bonnie all sit at a table with us.

"Hey has any of you seen Vicki?" Jeremy rushes up to us.

"You're her stalker, how should we know?" Tyler moves his arm off my waist to set it on the table.

"I can't find her."

"Find someone else to party with, sorry pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced."

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena and I ask in unison.

"Ask him," Tyler smirks at Jeremy.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy leans on the table.

"Are you dealing?" Elena demands.

"She's never going to go for you," Tyler taunts.

"She already did, over and over and over."

"Yeah right," Tyler scoffs.

"Wait you slept with Vicki Donovan?" Caroline widens her eyes. "I mean Vicki Donovan slept with you?"

"No way," Tyler shakes his head. I look at my lap uncomfortably. I notice Matt is uncomfortable as

well.

"And I didn't force her into it," Jeremy glares at Tyler.

"What is he talking about Ty?" Matt turns to Tyler.

"Yes Tyler, what is he talking about?" I give Tyler a look moving slightly away.

"Nothing, don't listen to him, he's a punk."

"Will all of you shut up? And help me find my sister?" Matt interrupts

"We'll check the bathroom," Bonnie, Caroline and I get up.

"I'll check the square," Matt states.

"I'll go with you." Jeremy goes to follow Matt.

"Nuh uh uh," Elena stops him.

We check the bathroom. "Not in here, let's go find Matt." I suggest.

"How was your date before this all happened?" Caroline asks.

"Good, he is really sweet. Do you think it's true what Jeremy implied, you know about Vicki?"

"We've known Tyler our whole lives, he may be a jerk but he wouldn't force himself on a girl," Bonnie reassures me.

"Okay, look there they are."

The three of us walk up to Matt.

"Find her?" Caroline asks.

"Yes, she's in the car," Matt nods over to his beat up blue chevy.

"That's good," Caroline smiles.

"Thanks guys," Matt nods at us before walking away.

"Well I'm going to go back in so Tyler can drive me home, bye guys."

"Bye Kels," Bonnie and Caroline climb into their respective cars.

I walk back in the Grill to see Tyler waiting.

"So Vicki's alright, she and Matt went home," I put my hands in my pocket.

"That's good," Tyler looks down.

"So do you like her?" I look down as well.

"I did, but I like someone else."

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah," he leans forward. I close my eyes and he kisses me softly, his hands cup the sides of my neck. I kiss him back.

"I guess I should take you home now," Tyler grins kissing my nose.

"I suppose." I take his hand and we walk out of the Grill.


	3. Chapter 3

Before we start chapter three, I just want to say if you want to see the outfits just type in . Then you paste in the little tag that is after the 'outfit:'

So now enjoy

Chapter 3:

**September 10th 2009 Thursday**

**Outfit: cgi/set?id=58481980**

I arrive at school the next morning pulling up in my red jeep. I walk over towards Matt.

"Matt!" I bounce up to him. "Have you seen Caroline?"

"No I haven't," he shakes his head. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just haven't seen her or heard from her since last night."

"I'll keep an eye out."

"Thanks Matt," I smile before walking down the path.

"Hey Kels?" Matt calls. I turn.

"Yeah?"

"Um, has Elena said anything about me to you?"

"I'm sorry Matt she hasn't, do you want me to tell her something?"

"No, it's okay. See you in second," he waves.

"Okay, bye Matt."

"Kels!" Tyler jogs up to me.

"Hey Ty," I stop. "Have you seen Caroline?"

"Nope, but I got to run, see you in class," Tyler jogs off towards his buddies after kissing my cheek.

I walk towards Bonnie and Elena. "Hey guys, have you seen Caroline anywhere?"

"Nope," Bonnie looks around. "That's strange, she normally doesn't skip, unless she tells us."

"That's true, don't worry Kels, she'll show up," Elena pats my arm. The bell rings. We walk inside the house. "So you and Tyler huh?"

"Yeah," I blush. "He may be a jerk but there's something about him."

"Is he a good kisser?" Bonnie winks teasingly.

"Yes," I nod blushing a deeper red. "Very sweet, and his lips are so soft." I turn to Elena. "So how was kissing Stefan?"

"Good," she looks over at Stefan.

"Now we'll have to find a boy friend for you Miss Bonnie," I nudge Bonnie's arm.

"Shut up," she nudges me back. "We better hurry, Mr. Tanner will be pissed if we're late."

"You are young ladies, I expect you to be on time," I mock in a deep voice.

"Detention!" Bonnie, Elena, and I laugh together strolling into History class.

I take my seat which is between Stefan and the window. Mr. Tanner finishes writing his lesson on the board.

"World War One, ended when?" Mr. Tanner asks. I look out the window bored. "Miss Maolaine?"

"1945," I turn to him and I smile.

"Good." Mr. Tanner looks away. "Now when did Pearl Harbor take place? Ms. Gilbert?"

Elena looks over at me panicked. "Umm."

"December 7th 1941," Stefan answers for her. Elena smiles gratefully at him.

"Thank you Miss Gilbert," Mr. Tanner says sarcastically.

"Anytime," Stefan replies equally as sarcastic.

I giggle into my palm.

"Very well then, the fall of the Berlin wall?"

"1989, I'm uh good with dates sir."

"Are you? How good? Let's keep it to the year then. Civil Rights act?"

"1964."

"John F. Kennedy assassination?"

"1963."

"Martin Luther King?"

" '68."

"Lincoln?"

"1865."

"Roe vs. Wade?"

"1973."

"Brown vs. Ford."

"1954."

"Battle of Gettysburg?"

"1863."

"Korean War?"

"1950-1953."

"Ha!" Mr. Tanner smirks. "It ended in '52."

"Uh, actually sir, it ended in '53," Stefan replies.

"Look it up, someone," Mr. Tanner barks. "Hurry."

I flip open my book. "1953." I confirm, I smile at Stefan.

The bell rings after everyone claps for Stefan. I gather up my books and head towards my next class.

After school, I am sitting with Elena and Bonnie.

**Outfit: cgi/set?id=58482267**

"Where is Caroline?" I wonder while I twist my hair into a high ponytail. "This isn't like her." I turn to see Damon and Caroline pull up. I clench my jaw, standing up. "You've got to be kidding me."

"That must be the mystery guy from the grill," Bonnie remarks.

"That's no mystery guy, that's Damon Salvatore," Elena stands up. I roll my eyes as Damon and Caroline kiss. I turn away walking towards the rest of the girls.

"Nice of you to show up Care," I glare at her as she stands beside me.

"I couldn't abandon my squad now could I?"

"Where were you?"

"I was busy," she shrugs taking off her sunglasses.

I turn to see Damon peering over his sunglasses at me smirking. I roll my eyes turning back to Caroline. "I noticed."

"Now girls we are going to start with a backflip herky," she claps her hands.

I do the routine feeling distracted. The feelings of jealously disappear when Tyler nods at me from the field. I wave flirtingly biting my lip.

I go into the change room and I shower, leaving my hair dry and curly still. I dry of and change into my school outfit.

I leave and start driving home. I enter my house and I close the door setting my bag on the table.

My house phone rings, I pick it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Kels, I'm going to be working late tonight again. Will you be alright all alone?"

"I'll be fine, and I won't be alone, Caroline may come over."

"Alright, don't forget to lock all the doors, when you go to bed," my Dad lectures.

"Yes Dad, now get back to work."

"By sweetie."

I hang up, I pick up a Chinese restaurant flyer. I dial the number ordering food. Once I finish ordering I grab a bottle of vodka and I pour it into a glass of orange juice. I take a sip, starting my homework. After finishing up my Chem. equations, I turn on some music. I sway to it when the doorbell rings.

I pad over to the door, opening it I see Damon holding my food.

"What're you doing?"

"I came to get my jacket, I bumped into the delivery guy, paid him for you," Damon smiles charmingly.

"Oh your such a gentleman," I say sarcastically. "Don't you have a girlfriend to bug?"

"No girlfriend."

"What about Caroline?" I fold my arms across my chest.

"We went out once," he shrugs.

"I'll go grab your coat, come in," I turn walking. He shuts the door behind him.

"Are you sure your boyfriend won't mind me being here?"

"He's not the jealous type," changing the subject I say. "You can set the food on the table, I'll grab your coat."

Coming back downstairs after grabbing Damon's coat, I see him holding the vodka bottle. "Aren't we the drinker?"

"No, put it back!" I put my hands on my hips. "Do you want your coat or not?"

He takes it from me. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

His phone beeps. "I got to go. I have a date."

"Okay, see you Damon," I walk him to the door.

"I hope you can finally show me around sometime."

"Yeah," I say sarcastically. "I would but now you have Caroline to do that, goodnight Damon."

I close the door locking it. I sigh leaning against before smiling wryly walking towards the kitchen.

Sept. 11th 2010 Friday

I stand on the sidelines wearing my cheerleading outfit as Mr. Tanner gives a speech to the team during halftime. I whirl around to see Tyler and Jeremy fighting. I hear Vicki yelling at them to stop. I march over there with Elena.

"Stop it!" I yell at Tyler. "It's enough!"

Stefan jogs over. "He's down that's enough!" Stefan grabs Tyler's fist. Tyler punches Stefan in the gut.

Jeremy stands up and goes to hit Tyler with the bottle. "Jeremy don't!" Elena yells. Stefan's hand get's cut when Jeremy swipes at Tyler who is pushed out of the way. Matt holds Tyler back.

"Kels," Tyler looks pleadingly at me.

"Don't." I storm off to the changing room. I angrily take off my cheerleading outfit, changing back into my blue jeans and black Bon Jovi shirt. I leave through the back door. I gasp when I see Mr. Tanner laying on the ground.

I step closer. "Mr. Tanner?" I widen my eyes seeing his throat has been ripped out. Suddenly a hand grabs at my jeans. I scream crawling away from Mr. Tanner's lifeless body and blank staring eyes. I close my eyes leaning against the cool brick wall.

"Kels?" Matt looks at me rushing over and crouching in front of me.

"Matt, oh god, the animal is in town," I sob wrapping my arms around his neck. "It- it killed Mr. Tanner."

Matt turns to see Mr. Tanner. He opens his phone dialing 911.

"Come on, let's go before the animal comes back."

Matt helps me inside. The police show up and I am sitting with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders.

"Kels!" Tyler rushes over to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just shaken up."

"Oh god, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," Tyler hugs me to his chest. He kisses my head. "I'm sorry about Jeremy, I don't know what got into me."

"We can talk about it tomorrow, just take me home."

"Okay," Tyler puts his arm around my waist helping me into the car. He drives me home and he carries me up the porch steps.

"You don't have to do this," I giggle.

"I wanted to," he sets me down. "Call me tomorrow?"

"Of course." I kiss him softly. Tyler kisses me back before leaving. I enter my house, quickly going up stairs. I put my hair up in a top knot. I change into a tank top. I grab my iPod and lay down listening to Smells Like Teen Spirit by Nirvana to prevent myself from thinking about Coach Tanner. I fall asleep after a few more songs.

I feel soft, gentle fingers caressing my cheek, I smile softly. I open my eyes to reveal no one in my room. I turn off my iPod, falling asleep once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Family Ties

Thursday, September 24th 2009

Outfit: cgi/set?id=84118130

"Scumball, Scumbucket," Jenna mutters watching the news from the kitchen.

Elena and I enter the kitchen.

"Who are you talking to?" I ask curiously.

"Him." Jenna replies still glowering at the TV.

Elena turns to look at the TV "The News guy?"

"Also known as Logan Scumfell."

"He's cute." I remark cocking my head slightly to the side, staring at the dark wavy haired news reporter.

"He is not cute. There is nothing cute about him."

Elena and I giggle before sitting down at the table rifling through the historical stuff.

"I can't believe our ancestors kept all of this stuff," I open a journal. "My dad has all of the Swan family heirlooms as well."

"I think our families are hoarders."

"I guess that's a common trait amongst the Founding Families," I laugh. "Is there more stuff?"

"I think this is all of it," Elena looks around. "Where's the pocket watch?"

"What watch?" I look up from the journal I was skimming through.

"Jonathan Gilberts watch, I swore it was here."

Jeremy enters. He looks at the box. The doorbell rings.

"That must be Tyler," Elena looks at Jeremy's face. "Kels, can you give the box to him?"

"Sure," I pick up the box bringing it to the door. "Hey," I beam at my boyfriend.

"Hey," he returns my smile. "What're you doing here?"

"I was helping Elena out, figured she needed it, anyways here's the box, tell your mom I say Hi."

"I will," Tyler sets the box down. He and I kiss. "I'll pick you up tomorrow around 2, okay."

"Okay," I bite my lip feeling butterflies in my stomach. "Bye Ty."

"Bye Kels."

I enter the kitchen with a goofy grin on my face. Elena looks up from her coffee. "Oh you got it bad for Tyler Lockwood," she teases me.

"Shut up," I blush furiously. "Well maybe, he's just really sweet you know."

"Tyler Lockwood sweet?" Jeremy snorts indignantly entering the kitchen. "No offense Kel, but Tyler's a jerk."

"None taken," I retort sarcastically. I look at my phone. "I should get going, I'll see you later, tell Jenna I said thanks for breakfast."

I grab my purse and I leave the house after hugging Elena goodbye. I open the door, turning my back on the porch I shut the door behind me. Turning I bump into Stefan. I let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Stefan, hi."

"Hey, Kelsalieah."

"Please call me Kelsey, everyone does, so are you taking Elena to the Founder's Party?"

"You guessed right, are you going?"

"Yes, the Swan's and Gilberts are part of the founding family members."

"Oh yes right."

"Anyways I must be going; I'll see you there, bye Stefan."

"Bye Kelsey."

I get in my car and drive to the little Mystic Falls boutique after I pick up Bonnie.

"Should I go for yellow?" I hold up a icy yellow mini dress.

"I don't know Kels," Bonnie sighs.

I turn to her. "What's the matter Bonnie?"

"Well you're going to the Founders party with Tyler, Elena's going with Stefan, and I have no one to go with."

"You can go with Caroline."

"I suppose," changing the subject she holds up a light pink maxi dress.

"Perfect!" I grin bringing it to the sales counter.

An hour later Bonnie, Caroline and I sit at the Grill.

"Who are you going to the Founders Day thing with?" Caroline slides into the booth beside me.

"No one," Bonnie folds her arms across her chest.

"Well I'm going with Damon Salvatore," Caroline sits a little taller.

"Just be careful Carrie, Damon is dangerous and we don't really know him that well." I warn her.

"God, can't you just be happy for me?"

"I am Caroline."

"You're just jealous Damon is into me and not you."

Caroline slides out of the booth and clicks away. "Caroline!" I try calling to her. I sigh.

"Don't worry Kels, she'll forgive you."

"I know, it's just I'm worried about her, she seems so different lately, But anyways, we are going to find you a date," I declare. "Be right back."

I slide out of the booth and saunter up to the bar.

"Hey Robbie," I say to the bartender.

"Kelsey Swan, what brings you over to me?"

"Are you going to the Founders Day thing tomorrow?"

"Why do you ask," he raises his eyebrow. "Don't tell me that you don't have a date."

"Oh I do, it's just my friend Bonnie doesn't, see she's over there."

He looks over my shoulder towards Bonnie. "Damn, tell her I accept."

"Great," I beam. "Be at my house tomorrow at two, we can all go in Tyler's car."

"Sounds good."

"Now get back to work," I tease him walking away.

"Done." I inform Bonnie as I slide back into the booth.

"What is?"

"Getting you a date for tomorrow, before you ask his name is Robert Lockwood-Harris. Tyler's cousin."

"What does he look like?"

"Look for yourself," I subtly nod towards the bar.

"You mean the hunk with the faux hawk?"

"That's the one."

"I like it."

"So does he."

Bonnie blushes, occasionally stealing glances at the bar. I smile at another match making success.

Friday, September 25th 2009

Outfit: cgi/set?id=84118728

I descend the stairs to see Tyler and my Dad chatting in the family room.

"Ready?" I beam at Tyler.

"Of course," he looks me over. "Let's go. Bye Mr. Swan."

"Bye Dad, see you at the party."

"Have fun," he calls as he pads down the hallway to his study.

"How about a grand tour?" Tyler and I walk hand in hand into his mansion.

"What has your mother changed?"

"What hasn't she changed?" Tyler and I exchange a glance.

"Lead away," I squeeze his hand.

"Tyler, you're back, just in time," Carol Lockwood turns to me, her eyes lighting up. "Kelsey! It is so good to see you again!"

"Great to see you too, Mrs. Lockwood."

"That dress looks absolutely gorgeous on you, dear, one of these days we must go shopping."

"Mom," Tyler groans. "I'm going to show Kels around."

"Okay, I have to check on the catering. Ciao."

"Shall we?" Tyler and I head towards the gardens.

A few hours later, I study the historical artifacts in the Lockwood library, while Tyler is busy chatting with his parents.

"Look Lena, the original guest registry," I point at the old worn book behind the Plexiglas box. "Sherriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood, Doctor Hamish Swan, Stefan and Damon Salvatore," I turn to Stefan. "Were they ancestors of yours?"

"The original Salvatore brothers," Damon saunters into the room. Caroline follows behind him. "Tragic story really, actually."

I turn and I coyly check out Damon.

Stefan stiffens. "We don't want to bore them with stories from the past."

"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family."

"Well I'm bored," Caroline Sighs dramatically. "I want to dance and Damon won't dance with me."

"Mhm," Damon's ice blue eyes flicker over to me.

"Could I borrow your date?" Caroline asks Elena.

"Oh uh..."

"Oh sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, jitterbug, the moonwalk, he does it all."

"You wouldn't mind Elena?"

"It's up to Stefan."

"Well I won't take no for an answer," Caroline pulls Stefan out of the room.

"I'm going to go find Tyler," I leave the room.

I walk out to the gazebo where Tyler is chatting with some of his football buddies. I feel Damon's eyes on me as I walk up to Tyler.

"Hey baby," Tyler kisses me.

"Can we dance?" I take his hand pulling him to the dance floor.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his hands on my lower back. "Is something wrong?" Tyler asks.

"No, just worried about Caroline," I answer still looking in Damon's direction.

"Don't be, Caroline's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"You're right. Your dad and mine were discussing the town again."

"My parents don't know how to relax," Tyler's eyes harden. "Forget them, what are your plans for Sunday?"

"Nothing really, why?"

"My Mom, is wondering if you'd like to have brunch with us?"

"I would love to," I grin. I see Caroline looking very distraught while entering the Lockwood Mansion. I frown. "Ty, I'll be right back."

"Don't make me wait too long," he kisses me softly.

"I won't."

I walk into the Lockwood's bathroom to see Caroline putting makeup on what it looks like to be teeth marks on her skin.

"Caroline, what is that?"

"Nothing," she pulls her shawl on. I walk over to her and pull her scarf and shawl off.

"Don't give me that bullshit Carrie; did Damon do this to you?"

"Stay out of my business Kelsie," she storms out.

I leave the bathroom and walk out to the back gardens to see Damon with his back turned to me.

"Hello Miss Kelsalieah," Damon turns to me. He gives me that annoying smirk.

"What the hell did you do to Caroline huh?" I demand. I shove his chest. "I suggest you stay the hell away from her, or you'll have me to deal with. Also if it hasn't slipped your attention, her mother is the sheriff and I won't think twice about reporting you. Got it?" I turn to walk away when Damon grips my arm effectively stopping me.

"You won't report me."

"Oh yeah? Watch me." I yank my arm free and I storm away.

A whooshing noise startles me and I turn to see Damon disappeared. I shake off my anger and head back towards the party.

A gentle sobbing reaches my ears and I follow the sound. Caroline is in a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Carrie oh my god," I run over to her. I touch her shoulder and she jumps letting out a scream. "Shh, it's me."

"Oh Kels," she throws her arms around me.

I stroke her hair. "It's okay, what happened?"

"Damon, he got angry and accused me of telling you what happened."

"I'm so sorry," I hug her tighter. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Okay," she wipes her eyes. "I got to tell my mom."

"We can call her at my house," I help her up. We walk to my car.

I fire a quick text to Tyler before I go.

•KS: Sorry had to go, C needs me. I promise to make it up to you :)

•TL: No probs and I'll think of a way for you too ;)

•KS: Goodnight Tyler ;)

I shut off my phone and drive back home.

"Thank you for this; I haven't been a good friend to you K," Caroline breaks the silence, her voice cracking.

"It's okay C, you're my best friend, practically my sister," I tell her seriously as we sit in my bed.

"Still, I feel bad," she hugs me.

"Don't feel bad, will you promise me something?"

"Anything Kels."

"We take care of each other no matter what, and no more secrets."

"Deal."

With that she crawls into my bed and I crawl into my futon. I fall asleep long after she begins to softly snore.


End file.
